The Vampire Rule: A BTR OneShot
by SalvatoreBromance
Summary: James Maslow WAS the Co-lead singer in the popular boyband, Big Time Rush. Until he died, and became a vampire. He moves to a small town, and meets his match, which happens to be his number one fan.


THE VAMPIRE RULE:

BTR ONE-SHOT

Really? I didn't expect this what so ever! it's like my dreams are coming true and now I'm evidently in the presence of a Vampire right now. I stared at him, as he smoked a cigarette. Can Vampires even smoke? I asked myself. He was so dreamy. My Best friend, Tammy snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Yoo hoo!" "What?" I asked looking at her. "He's a bloodsucking monster! What do you see in him?" I rolled my eyes, she was so anti-vampire. I think she loved them, then Twilight came out. Totally ruined it for her. I had no problem with it. Maybe the whole sparkling thing maybe was a little too much but other than that it was pretty cool! But this vampire? Looked NOTHING like Edward Cullen. Or the Salvatore Brothers. He actually was known for being famous as himself. He used to be in a boy band. Then he died. Now he's here. Living across the street from me. His name? James Maslow. Yes. BIG TIME RUSH; CO-lead singer for five years. Yep! That was him, the guy I had posters up on my wall of. I took them down two years ago when I finally realized James was dead and what I thought.. never coming back. He died in car accident. Some people say it was drunk driving, others say paparazzi was following him. I didn't care about the truth. I'm just wondering what everyone will think when they realize James David Maslow of the Band, BTR is a vampire and living incognito next to me! In this small town Of Claxton, Georgia.

I turned to Tammy and pushed her slightly, "Stop being soooo..ugh! I'm just looking." "Yeah, and you think I'm stupid. I know that's James Maslow, Janelle. He's not the same anymore, he's a vampire now! You go over there, you will die…and then possibly come back and eat your own dog." "NOT PUFFLES! SHUT UP!" I folded my arms. Seriously? She was going to pull my Chihuahua into this! I was beginning to hate her a bit. Tammy took her keys out of her jacket and started walking to her car. "I'm leaving now. But I'm warning you..he's not James anymore. He'll Kill You." She got into her car and left as I smiled and waved at her. Immediately after she drove out of sight, my face went from a smile to determined. I straighten my long white coat and walked over to James. The Closer I got the more I became super nervous, he stomped out his cigarette and was beginning to walk away. I made it to the spot he was just standing in, "WAIT!" I yelled. He turned around quickly. His eyes were huge but dark, Kendall had greenish-yellowish eyes before but now they were dark and brown. I could see his fangs almost sticking out of his mouth. I stepped back a step hoping not to trip on the iced pavement below me. "I'm Janelle Highmore. I live next door. I…love…Big time rush…well, LOVED them." I think I just began blabbering because he looked pretty annoyed. "Sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous." "Why are you nervous?" he asked, as quick as possible which were the first words he's ever said to me. "Your like…the guy I had posters of in my room. I listened to you guys everyday and when you died, it killed me and now your…HERE! As a…bloodsucking vampire…this..is just awesome." I blabbered again but this time in a frightened way. He stepped closer to me. "Janelle, let me get one thing straight with you.." I smiled, "SHOOT." I demanded. He looked at me for a few seconds, up and down, I could feel his eyes looking me up and down as if they were actually touching me, it was crazy! "ONE! I'm not here to sign autographs for fans who forgot about me the second BTR were no longer famous anymore, TWO! I'm not here to eat you so don't worry about me making a feast out of you and your family, and THREE…Don't act all nice to me because you know I'm a vampire. Your friend's a bitch too." I stood there stunned, He began walking away again. "How'd you?" I yelled before thinking. Vampires have like super hearing powers and crap like that. I should've known..they do it all the time on Vampire Diaries.

A month later…..

I started seeing James a lot. He got more friendly with me after awhile. He invited me into his house, it looked nothing like what a vampire is suppose to live in. He had a bunch of BTR memorabilia stuffed in a box inside his closet in his room. Yes, his room. I've been in it. But only once. And he didn't know. I also made the mistake of ordering Pizza one night and he was so close to pushing me out of the door with the pizza and I'd be flying through my window of my bedroom…across the street. Vampires HATE garlic. Always thought it was a myth but turns out…it was! James just hated Garlic. Weirdo right? Anyway! One night, I went into his house without his permission, it was my home away from home, if there was drama at the house, then I'd go to his house. Well, I walked in and he wasn't there. So, I sat in his living room watching TV all night. He wasn't mad when he came home and found me in his house, he just walked in the door and sat down next to me. His mouth died red, looks to me like he was out for dinner. "So, what'd you pick up this time? A rabbit? Squirrel? Mouse?" I asked, joking with him. "No, even better." "What?" I asked smiling, and being giddy as always. "Tammy." My face went straight blank, I couldn't speak, my throat was clogged well at least that's what it felt like. "James…..please tell me there is another Tammy in this town." I was about to cry, my face turned green and I leaned over the couch and vomited. Next thing I know, I was waking up, in his bed, sweat dripping down my head, I looked around, My heart began pounding and I began crying again while just sitting there. I looked up and got startled, it was James standing at the foot of the bed. I grabbed my head, it hurt so badly. "I couldn't help myself, Janelle. She was walking the streets. I had such hatred for her after what she said to you about me, how she tried to convince you to not talk to me…she..she just…MADE ME SO MAD!" he knocked tons of things made of glass off of a shelf, cutting himself accidentally with the glass, he leaned in to lick his arm and then stopped staring up at me, his eyes dark and red and brown. He leaned his arm out to me, giving me an invitation to become a vampire. But see? Vampires had to BITE the person first THEN they drink vampires blood. So he must've forgotten that because he hadn't bitten me. HAH! "No thank you." I said, covering myself up more with the blanket, I then went to scratch my neck when I felt something, I felt two holes in my neck. When I touched it I winced in pain, I couldn't believe it! He bit me! And now he wants to turn me into a vampire! How dare he! "You bit me!" I yelled getting off the bed and running out of the room to the front door, I should've known he'd be faster than me. He jumped right in front of me before I even grabbed the doorknob. He grabbed onto my hands and intertwined our fingers. I closed my eyes, and tried to resist but it was JAMES MASLOW! He planted his lips on mine, I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, ruffling my hands through his soft brown hair. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. You could TELL he did NOT want me to leave.

…..

I just had sex with James Maslow…well…A Vampire version of James Maslow. I lied my head on his chest as he sat there staring at the wall, I made circles with my pointer on his abs. We just sat there, quiet. I sat up and looked him in the eyes, then I smiled when he returned the same exact look. I leaned over the bed, grabbing a piece of glass off the floor, that luckily I didn't step on when we made out all the way to the bed. I took the sharp object and grabbed James' wrist, slicing it quickly. He licked his lips, evidently it turned vampires on to do that. I stared at it bleed for a moment, thinking about everything..My parents, my classmates, everyone..growing older around me while I stay the same age. My best friend is dead though, I was a Freshman in College, and I was going to stay looking like this for the rest of my life. I had to choose. LOVE or ….LIFE? I then grabbed something I had In my pants pocket for awhile, I pulled it out, lifting it over my head, James' eyes looking terrified and vengeful at the same time, I brought it down, stabbing it into James' chest, pulling it out and repeating it multiple times. Till he was limp, a wooden pencil wasn't enough to kill him. But it was enough to hurt him. I didn't want him dead, I just wanted him to feel pain, how it felt to discover my best friend since pre-school had just been killed. Sure, she had her annoying moments but I loved her. And I chose Love. But not Love for James, but Love for Tammy. My best friend and sister. He laid there staring up at me, he could've gotten up and gone after me, he had enough blood in his system to make him unstoppable. But…he gave up. I got off the bed, walking around to his side of the bed. I leaned in and kissed his lips, I'll never forget it but, this was the moment that was about to change everything. I felt the pain and heard the crack. It happened to be my neck that made that sound. Yes. James Maslow, snapped my neck. ME. DEAD. LYING THERE.

So, did I make the right decision of stabbing him? NOPE! But I learned my lesson. Turns out, I wasn't dead! He snapped my neck, it was broken, but he gave me his vampire blood from his cut wrist and I woke up, my body feeling so different, me craving BLOOD AND MORE BLOOD. I looked up to see him smiling , proud of his accomplishment. And your not going to believe this but…he tricked me. Yep! "Why couldn't you have given me time to explain before you stabbed me? I never even TOUCHED Tammy. It was stupid joke. You took it too far. I was going to explain it to you while we lied in the bed but you stabbed me! And now, you're a vampire. The last thing you wanted to be. But…I had to defend myself, so I did what I WANTED and I killed you, fed you my blood, and now you're a vampire."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was tricked out of life! By James Maslow. Seriously people! It's not funny! And…now I'm stuck like this, but I don't want to actually DIE! Ugh!

Well, this year is NOT going to be fun. At all.

LESSON NUMBER ONE ABOUT VAMPIRES:

DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THEY SAY UNTIL YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY SURE THEY ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!


End file.
